Dolor y placer
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: Kol estaba muerto y aburrido. Jeremy buscaba la cura para su hermana entrenándose y cazando vampiros. ¿Qué puede pasar? Este fic participa del Reto Temático de agosto "Koremy" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".


**Título:** Dolor y Placer

 **Pairing:** Kol  & Jeremy.

 **Sinopsis:** Kol estaba muerto y aburrido. Jeremy buscaba la cura para su hermana entrenándose y cazando vampiros. ¿Qué puede pasar?

 **Palabras:** 2,613

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí nombrados no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a la autora de la saga The Vampire Diaries, LJ Smith y a la cadena estadounidense The CW. Vamos, para resumir, a nuestra adorada Plec.

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página decidme lo con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Miren en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

 _Este fic participa del Reto Temático de agosto "Koremy" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"._

* * *

 **DOLOR Y PLACER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kol no podía parar de pensar que estaba muerto, sí, él un vampiro original había muerto en manos de un potencial cazador a favor de una causa mayor, pero oye, ni siquiera le habían preguntado si quería ser voluntario, lo habían matado sin pestañear y no sabía que le dolía más, si haber muerto por una causa que odiaba o haber muerto en manos de Jeremy Gilbert.

Quizá lo mejor era empezar desde el principio, en esos meses que estuvo en Denver vigilando de muy de cerca al mocoso, pero entonces la historia no tendría gracia y él no era de esos típicos chicos sentimentales, que se ahogaban en sus propias historias de amor, ¿amor? espera, hasta muerto podía reírse, lo sentía, sentía que las piernas le fallaban a causa del ataque de risa, porque es que era divertido, había dicho historia de amor cuando no era eso ni de casualidad.

Kol Mikaelson no se enamora, _enamora_.

Eso sí tenía más sentido y quizá era eso lo que más le cabreaba, él había enamorado a Jeremy Gilbert, lo había hecho inservible para las demás mujeres y hombres de este planeta, no podía ser capaz de traicionarlo, pero lo había hecho, lo había matado de forma cruel y sin sentimiento alguno, todo por su hermana y esa maldita cura que no iba a traer más que problemas, no necesitaba estar presente para saber lo que iba a pasar, liberarían a Silas y se crearía el caos, y encima la cura no funcionaría, estaba seguro de ello.

Bueno, no estaba seguro pero sería un buen puntazo que la maldita cura no funcionara o mejor, no existiera y todo fuera un cuento para liberar al famoso y peligroso Silas, ¿es que la gente no entendía que si un vampiro original temía liberar a un monstruo era por algo? se veía que no.

Pero de una forma u otra no importaba, porque él estaba muerto, nadie podía hacerle ningún daño desde donde estaba pero eso no quitaba que no pudiese estar presente cuando se armara el apocalipsis -quizás sí que exageraba-, le iba a encantar presenciar cómo las esperanzas de Klaus, Rebekah y compañía se hacían pedazos, bueno, también disfrutaría viendo que Jeremy había perdido el tiempo matando vampiros de un lado a otro.

Tal vez esa no era la única razón por la que seguía pululando entre su familia y los Salvatore. Ver a Jeremy entrenar no era ni de lejos una tortura, le encantaba ver cómo sus músculos se tensaban o como el sudor hacía su camino hasta perderse en sus pantalones, todo lo contrario, no era una tortura ni de lejos, era uno de esos pequeños placeres de la vida que no estaba dispuesto a abandonar por nada en el mundo.

Incluso sabiendo que le había traicionado y asesinado. Pero, ¿qué más daba? si se lo hubiesen permitido él lo habría matado primero, no en ese momento -por la maldición y todo eso- sino antes, meses atrás, en Denver, cuando descubrió que Damon y Elena estaban allí hubiera sido un momento perfecto para deshacerse de Jeremy, su bate estaba ansiando sangre desde hacía un montón de tiempo, la sangre de Jeremy como la de cualquiera era ideal.

No lo malinterpretéis, pero al igual que se alimenta de su presa o tiene sexo salvaje bien puede matarlo después, tres orgasmos al mismo tiempo es su meta en la vida, pero no lo hizo, no porque estuviese la pareja allí en medio sino porque no hacía ni dos horas que habían tenido sexo en un cuarto de baño, no había hecho ni un día de haber compartido cama, no solo follando sino también hablando y jugando a los videojuegos, porque aunque le dolía reconocerlo, no lo mató ese día porque aún le afectaba su presencia, pero ahora, ahora que lo tenía a un par de metros de distancia sudando la gota gorda y semidesnudo lo único que sentía era que no podía follarlo allí mismo, en mitad de la nada, debido a que, bueno, era un fantasma.

Jeremy paró de entrenar, tomó una toalla y se secó el sudor como pudo, por un momento Kol creyó que había notado su presencia pero simplemente era su orgullo, él nunca pasaba desapercibido, en ningún lado pero ahora era diferente, estaba muerto, no era más que un intento de espíritu en mitad de la nada, no había forma de que nadie le sintiera allí, pero Jeremy le volvió a sorprender, se acercó hasta su bolsa y sacó una botella de agua y una medalla.

Kol podía haber tenido un amago de infarto o una contracción que aún sería mucho más normal que ver su medalla entre los dedos de Jeremy, esa medalla antiquísima la robó hacía muchísimo tiempo de las cosas de su hermano como una forma de pago por haber pasado tantos años durmiendo en un ataúd, no sabía mucho de ella, simplemente que valía dinero y era motivo suficiente para robarla, no tenía muy claro cómo había llegado hasta las manos de Jeremy pero lo que sí sabía que eso no era bueno para su ego.

Ahora estaba bailando la macarena, no era saludable.

Jeremy apretó la medalla y frunció el ceño pensativo. Kol no pudo no recordar cuando se la entregó o se la robó, según quien lo mirase.

 _Kol besó con ternura cada centímetro del torso desnudo de Jeremy sin dejarse nada, le encantaba escuchar todos los ruiditos que emitía Jeremy cada vez que él tomaba el control de la situación, sonrió contra su piel de forma perversa, tras repartir ese hilera de besos se dispuso a llevar eso a un nivel superior, pasó la lengua desde su estómago hasta su bajo vientre, alcanzando el filo del pijama, se entretuvo ahí lo suficiente para alterar al chico que volvió a emitir unos de esos ruiditos animales que le ponían tanto._

 _Jeremy arqueó la espalda al notar como Kol introducía una mano juguetona en sus calzoncillos mientras que con la otra mano tiraba del pijama hasta abajo, con la ayuda de Jeremy se deshizo del molesto pantalón y tomó el pene con fuerza._

— _Jer…_

— _Mmm…_

— _Jer…_

 _Odiaba que hiciera eso, Kol lo sabía muy bien por eso se divertía tanto en esos momentos donde Jeremy no podía hacer más nada que dejarse llevar por eso jugaba con él, no haría nada sin que Jeremy dijese algo al respecto, cosa que solo provocaba que su lívido aumentase._

— _Jer…_

— _Tómalo con la boca —gruñó arqueando su cuerpo de una forma casi inhumana, una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en el rostro de Kol mientras se lamía los labios._

 _Le quitó los calzoncillos a Jeremy y tomó el pene en todo su longitud. No era la primera vez que le hacía una mamada, pero sí que iba a ser la primera vez que jugara con sus reacciones desde otras perspectiva._

 _Sus colmillos punzaba contra sus encías, Jeremy estaba tan sumido en esa ola de placer, clavando sus uñas en las sábanas, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y mordiéndose el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar que no se daría cuenta de nada de lo que Kol hiciera mientras eso ayudase a que se corriera, justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax e irse en su boca, Kol liberó sus colmillos, casi no hizo presión con ellos, pero fue suficiente para que varios hilillos de sangre se mezclaran con el semén que Jeremy liberó al alcanzar el clímax, aunque nunca lo sabría, ese orgasmo lo obtuvo gracias al dolor agudo que Kol ejercía en su miembro._

 _Se lamió los labios, el sabor del semén mezclado con la sangre era un manjar que no estaba dispuesto abandonar tan pronto, podía notar su polla pidiendo un poco de atención, sentado a horcajadas sobre Jeremy tomó su rostro con las manos y lo besó, hambriento de muchas formas posibles, Jeremy era gelatina en ese momento, pero su cuerpo no tardó en corresponder al de Kol y enredó sus brazos en su cuello, tirando del chico hasta abajo._

 _Se besaron durante horas mientras que sus manos viajaban por el cuerpo del otro jugando con aquellos puntos que conocían tan bien y que ayudaban a calentar aún más el ambiente, los colmillos de Kol ejercieron presión en la boca de Jeremy, la sangre se mezcló entre la saliva pero Jeremy no pareció darse cuenta pues estaba más concentrado en cómo la lengua de Kol hacía maravillas en su boca consiguiendo gemir de una forma muy poco varonil._

 _Kol despegó su boca de la del chico, le sonrió lamiendo el resto de sangre que quedaba en el labio para después esparcir un reguero de besos y mordiscos desde su cuello hasta su pecho, durante ese trayecto se deshizo del pantalón y liberó su erección._

 _En cuanto Jeremy notó el deseo de Kol no dudó en dejar que sus manos lo tomaran con fuerza, ganándose un gruñido de placer, Kol seguía suspendido en el aire, sosteniéndose por sus brazos y estos flaquearon pero no tardó en recuperar el control._

 _Empujó a Jeremy hasta darle la vuelta, el chico jadeó en respuesta y se dejó llevar, esta vez Kol no preguntó si el chico estaba preparado ni siquiera lo comprobó personalmente porque si esperaba un segundo más acabaría corriéndose encima y eso si que no era nada varonil-_

 _Jeremy conseguía dejarlo expuesto en muchos sentidos y no sabía si era bueno o malo._

 _Se introdujo muy lentamente disfrutando de cada gemido y jadeo involuntario, pues aunque estaba deseando dejarse llevar le encantaba torturar a su presa, pero aún así aumentó el ritmo en seguida._

 _Cada embestida, cada chirrido que la cama provocaba, cada jadeo o gemido, volvía aún más loco a Kol, que ya sentía como el orgasmo se construía entre ellos, cerró los ojos con fuerza, se mordió el labio hasta que el sabor metálico de la sangre inundó sus papilas gustativas, podía notar como su rostro se transformaba, como perdía el control total, pero, ¿le importó? no, porque siempre podría usar la compulsión con Jer._

 _Los dos alcanzaron el clímax casi al mismo tiempo cayendo rendidos en la cama, Kol no salió del interior de Jeremy hasta un minuto después cuando sintió que el corazón del chico se estabilizó y su propia respiración también, era lo bueno de estar con un humano, que podías percibir hasta el último detalle de su cuerpo incluso cuando estabas agotado, en todos los sentidos de la palabra._

 _Se tapó el rostro con el brazo creyendo que su sentido de vampiro aún estaba en alerta, por lo que no notó cuando Jeremy se levantó y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Sonrió, sí, también le gustaba que él tomara el control de vez en cuando, le hacía sentirse mucho más… liberado._

 _Pero lejos de comenzar con la segunda ronda, Jeremy pasó sus dedos callosos por la suave piel del pecho de su acompañante hasta chocar con la medalla que colgaba de su cuello._

— _Parece antigua, ¿de qué es?_

" _Del idiota de mi hermano, se la robé como forma de pago", pensó, pero en vez de eso respondió encogiéndose de hombros como si no fuese la gran cosa del mundo, realmente no lo era, pero le gustaba crear misterio a su alrededor._

 _Jeremy siguió tocando la medalla mientras su cuerpo se amoldaba al de Kol._

— _Jer…_

— _Dime…_

— _Como sigas ahí arriba van a pasar dos cosas, la primera que vas a aplastarme, porque aunque no te has dado cuenta tu peso no es de una pluma —Jeremy protestó y empezó a bajarse, pero Kol se lo impidió, no era la primera vez que lo notaba pero Kol tenía una fuerza sobrehumana de vez en cuando—. Y la segunda, que vas a conseguir que me ponga muy cachondo y te folle contra la pared hasta reventarte._

 _Jeremy sonrió cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Kol._

— _Tu lo has querido._

Sí, tuvo que ser esa noche, sonrió, Jeremy le arrancó la medalla en un arrebato de pasión, estaba seguro que fue ese día, aún podía notar el escozor que le provocó cuando se lo arrancó de cuajo.

Jeremy soltó sus cosas en la bolsa y se dirigió al interior de la casa, Kol le siguió de cerca sin perder detalle del tonificado y trabajado cuerpo del chico, no se lo negaría, le encantaría estar encerrado entre esos brazos durante una eternidad.

Jeremy se dirigió a la ducha y se fue desnudando por el camino, no lo sabía, pero estaba haciendo un desnudo más que gratuito a un fantasma que no podía sentir nada físicamente hablando, pero Kol no se quejaría ni se marcharía, había pasado demasiado tiempo alejado del cuerpo del pequeño de los Gilbert, necesitaba una visita guiada y no pensaba desperdiciar esa oportunidad, poniéndose cómodo, no literalmente, se coló en el interior de la ducha.

El chico, completamente desnudo dejó que el agua caliente corriera por todo su cuerpo, buscaba relajarse, pero no lo estaba consiguiendo, desde hacía unos días, el estrés se colaba hasta en el último poro de su cuerpo arrebatándole el sueño.

Kol no perdió el tiempo, se metió en el interior de la ducha y dejó que el vapor del agua cubriera todo su cuerpo, era una estupidez, pues no podía sentir el calor abrasador, ni del agua ni de su propio cuerpo al estar en el mismo cubículo que ese adonis, era más que frustrante, pero era eso o pasarse el día viendo, tonterías, sí, tonterías.

Se mordió el labio inferior y pasó sus brazos por la cintura del chico y pegó su cuerpo totalmente al suyo.

Jer no podía sentirlo, ni a él ni nada que pudiese hacer, pero es que Kol no buscaba complacer al pequeño de los Gilbert, ni tampoco buscaba su propio placer, simplemente quería entretenerse, como en los viejos tiempos, por lo que tomó el pene del chico y lo apretó con fuerza, bien podría haber ejercido la fuerza suficiente para arrancarlo de su sitio que Jeremy ni lo notaría, ¡y eso le encantaba!

Estaba tan concentrado trabajando el pene del chico que no notó la mano de Jeremy hasta que la tuvo encima de la suya, casi quiso reírse allí mismo -lo hizo en realidad- pues Jeremy estaba buscando masturbarse, ¡él estaba haciéndole eso! era gracioso, tendría que reconocerlo.

Pero nadie podría reírse de la situación con él, eso era un poco triste, ¿no?

Dejó que todos sus sentidos se concentren en el movimiento constante de su mano y de la de Jeremy, cada gemido o jadeo era como música para sus oídos, apoyó su cabeza contra la espalda del chico y se dejó llevar por las miles de sensaciones humanas que cubrían cada centímetro de esa ducha porque así, por lo menos, se sentía vivo.

— _Kol…_

El aludido se incorporó sobresaltado, apartó la mano y se alejó hasta pegar su espalda contra el cristal empañado, observó a Jeremy, le fallaron las piernas, incluso desde esa pequeña distancia podía ver cuán frágil se sentía. Se sentó en el suelo y ocultó su rostro en sus manos, tomando varias bocanadas de aire para recuperarse.

Kol no podría haberlo jurado, pero aún así lo hizo. Jeremy le echaba de menos, después de matarlo con sus propias manos, incluso después de que él mismo obligara a Damon a atacar, después de todo eso, de todo lo que ambos estaban dispuestos a hacer para parar al otro, Jeremy le echaba de menos.

Eso tendría que haber sido suficiente para hacer crecer a su ego pero no lo fue, se dejó caer a su lado y lo abrazó, puede que Jeremy no lo notara, pero él necesitaba hacer eso mucho más de lo que creía en un principio, así que simplemente lo hizo.

Por un momento, los dos dejaron al descubierto lo que habían intentado ocultar durante tanto tiempo.

Sus sentimientos.

Su corazón.

Lo que quedaba de sus almas.

 **FIN.**

* * *

No es mi mejor trabajo, lo sé y lo siento mucho, pero es lo que ha salido.

¡Un beso!


End file.
